SasuNaru: Cold Spell
by SilverPen Sasuke
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto have been living together for a while, going out for 8 months, but Sasuke wants more of the blonde. They get into small fights and suddenly, Naruto wants to give Sasuke his gift and he already knew. MPREG
1. Episode 1

CHAPTER ONE

**CHAPTER ONE**

He couldn't head home yet. Sasuke still had to get so much done and there was only one week left. Well, one week until Christmas and he had nothing. The only thing he had was Naruto's gift and he just needed to get everything else.

Sasuke was walking home from his job as a helper at a physics lab. All he did was get the supplies for the lab tests and he got paid for it. Now he was heading home from the store to his apartment. The apartment he shared with his boyfriend Naruto and he wanted to hurry up. It was getting cold outside now. Sasuke just wanted to get home to his warm apartment.

A dab on the tip of his nose woke him up from his thoughts of home. Rain? No, it was too cold outside. Then it was snowing out. Sasuke smiled at the thought of how excited Naruto would be at the thought of snow on the ground. He continued to walk home as it began to snow.

"Sasuke!" someone called from behind him. He turned to look and found Kiba running up to him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the brunette panted to catch his breath. "Can I help you Kiba?" he asked a little paranoid. He wanted to hurry up and go to the warm apartment that awaited him. "Sorry, just saw you heading home and I wanted to ask if maybe you could tell Naruto I said thanks for the Christmas card!" the brunette smiled.

"Oh... okay..." Sasuke smiled. "I'll tell him for ya." Kiba smiled. "Thanks! Have a good week!" the brunette said as he began to walk off. Sasuke sighed and turned to head for his apartment. He was right outside and he opened the front door and headed for the elevator. Naruto lived on the second highest floor and Sasuke didn't like to take the stairs too often to their apartment. The elevator went up and up. A few minutes later it reached the top of the building and he got off and he stepped out, letting the elevator go back down.

The raven dug in his pocket for his keys and pulled them out as he headed for the apartment door and unlocked it. As soon as Sasuke opened the door, Naruto was right in front of him and he had his arms around Sasuke's neck. "You're home!" the blond squealed and giggled.

He nodded and Naruto let go as he entered their apartment. Sasuke began to peel off his layers of clothes that had kept him warm outside but were now heating him up fast. "Maa! How was work at the lab?" the blond asked as he sat on the edge of the couch and watched Sasuke take off all his snow gear.

Sasuke smiled slightly. "You know Sai, having to be quiet but then bring up some random or perverted topic..." he said as Naruto stood up to help unravel the scarf from around Sasuke's neck. He showed his thanks by kissing Naruto on the cheek before reaching in his back pocket to make sure the small box he had been carrying around with him was there. Thank goodness it was. "So I'm guessing it was a good day at work for my Sasu-kun, ne?" After the raven had sat on the couch, Naruto had sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him again but from the side this time. Sasuke nodded a bit and smiled at Naruto.

Just a few seconds went by and Naruto had climbed onto Sasuke's lap in a straddle style, his arms draped over his shoulders.

_I know what this is about. It's about his Christmas gift... I can tell... _Sasuke thought as Naruto gazed into his eyes. "Don't you have anything to say to me?" the blondie questioned. He smiled and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, which in turn made the fox-like boy blush deeply. "I have no idea what you're talking about..." Sasuke whispered and kissed him at the same time as he squeezed the blonde's cheeks and Naruto mewled into the kiss.

Naruto broke away and pouted a bit. "I'm not telling you what your gift is. Then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto on the cheek. The blonde still had him straddled and Naruto smiled as he rubbed up against Sasuke, who let out a quiet moan.

"You really wanna get in my pants, ne?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. "Well, you have to wait for Christmas." He smiled a bit and got up, sticking his tongue out at Sasuke before going out into the kitchen. It was true what the blond said though. They had done nothing at all except kiss for 8 months of being together. He didn't know how Naruto could even put up with it, dealing with him for so long. But his tradition was to wait for Christmas and if Naruto could do it, so could Sasuke. Of course he wanted the blonde now, but it was only a week away.

The blondie suddenly peered around the corner from the kitchen. "You want to go out to eat or should I make something today?" he questioned. Sasuke looked up and smiled. "Why don't you make something eh? We went out to eat yesterday!" he said and stood up, walking out to the kitchen. "And why don't I help you make supper?" Sasuke asked as he pulled up his sleeves.

"Okay!" Naruto said happily as he began pulling random foods out of the fridge and cupboards. "What can we have? What can we have?" Naruto kept asking himself over and over as he went through almost everything. "What _do _we have?" Sasuke questioned him quietly as he washed his hands.

"Um... I could make your favorite flavor of onigiri if you want..." the blond said as he reached in the fridge and pulled out a bowl of rice. "And I can make your ramen, ne?" Sasuke said as he looked over at the blond and smiled. Naruto giggled and nodded. "Sure!"

OoOoOoOoO

The TV had just been turned off and the lights were all going off. Ten o'clock at night was the time Sasuke set for them to go to bed during to week. Never up past that time unless it was something vaguely important. They shared the same bed and slept together but nothing exciting ever happened. Well, Naruto wouldn't allow anything deep anyway.

At the moment, Naruto had Sasuke tongue tied in a night kiss, or that's what the boy called it. A good night kiss maybe. But today he was keeping it up and kept kissing Sasuke. Now there was the idea of Naruto trying to dominate him, but he wouldn't let that happen. The blond lay on top of him and bit at his earlobe and then he moved to the mark on Sasuke's shoulder and licked it, making Sasuke give out a growl.

"No..." he let out as he rolled Naruto off him onto the bed and Sasuke rolled over on top of the blond who smiled in turn. Those azure eyes kept him planted there. "Nya? Sasuke-kun?" Naruto murmured as he gave the raven a quick peck on the lips. That woke him up from his little daze and he teased Naruto by licking the side of his face. The blonde squealed, looked away, and then back up at him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow then leaned in and kissed him on the lips and trailed down to his neck where he began to smother him in kisses. Naruto cooperated by tilting his head to the side so Sasuke could have better reach. The raven accepted and continued kissing him, taking a bite on the neck and giving Naruto a hickey. He looked at his handy work and licked it slowly. Naruto pushed him off onto the bed. "Do you try to give me a bite every night? Are you a vampire or something?" Naruto joked as he rubbed his neck then laid on his side to face Sasuke.

The raven snickered. "I'm no vampire but I like to bite you because you're so damn delicious..." he said as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around Naruto, bringing his head up onto Naruto's chest. Naruto quietly tugged and played with Sasuke's raven bangs. "It's a Monday night and on Friday is the Christmas party..." the blond murmured and Sasuke looked up at him with his onyx eyes narrowed.

"Hn? What Christmas party are you talking about?"

"The one I have every year where all my friends come over and we open up each other's gifts! Member last year?"

"Yeah, I do..."

"Well, hopefully last year will come this year but with more joy than before!" he giggled as Sasuke laid back down next to him and the blond looked a bit disappointed.

"Heh, like last year but with more joy?" Sasuke said as Naruto nodded. "Yep, and it's getting late..." the blonde paused as he yawned. "Boku no ai anata no desu..." he murmured as he curled up next to Sasuke. "Good night Sasu-kun..."

"Night Naru-chan..." the raven yawned and they both fell silent and were carried off into their own dream lands.

OoOoOoOoO

**Oh, HAHAHAHA. Um, new story D LOL. It's Christmas and I want the smutt too! HURRY SASUKE! GIVE HIM HIS GIFT AND MAYBE YALL GET SOMETHING IN RETURN! No, I'm kidding, but I want the smutt... T.T Man Naruto is such an uke! Well, yeah he is, but he needs to be more... mmm I don't know how to put it... Who wants some action in the next chapter?! I DO! I will now go on to type up the next chapter of this. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! 3 I PROMISE D ... oh... caps lock... o..o**


	2. Episode 2

CHAPTER TWO

**CHAPTER TWO**

Naruto woke with a start and stared at the ceiling while huffing. What day was it? Tuesday, right? He felt a sudden chill and he reached over to get the sheets and was a bit surprised. Where was Sasuke?! OH... that's right. Sasuke had work and Naruto had off until after Christmas. He hated being alone and Sasuke probably felt the same and that was a reason they loved each other so much; they had so much in common with each other.

He stretched and looked at the empty space beside him on the bed and now he had the urge to call Sasuke on his cell phone. No, he could try and deal with being by him self. Naruto reached over and grabbed Sasuke's pillow and smothered his face in it. It smelled deeply of Sasuke and he smiled as he put the pillow back in place. Now he was comforted by that. The blonde got up and quickly made the bed. He looked over at the clock when he was done.

9 o' clock.

"Damn... I was gonna go to the store to get some stuff too..." the blonde murmured as he went to head for the bedroom door. If he wanted to go to the store he would have to get changed out of his sleeping clothes first. Naruto sighed as he pulled out one of his outfits and pulled everything off then redressed himself in a crimson orange-red shirt and black pants. Normally, he would wear a brighter orange, but he decided not to today.

The blonde yawned and went out of his bedroom and headed for the kitchen down the hall. He sighed and grabbed an apple out of the fridge, took a bite and smiled. If he was going to get something for Sasuke's present he would have to hurry. Naruto wasn't all that hungry and the apple would do. Now he just had to head for the store.

OoOoOoOoO

"What else do we need for this project?" Sasuke questioned as he sat down at his desk and he clicked the computer on. "One thing is we need plastic pellets..." Sai said as he walked over to stand behind Sasuke's chair. "Someone wanted a test down on certain types of plastic for some reasons..." Sai instructed as Sasuke began looking it up.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Sasuke said: "The fastest order we can get won't be delivered until tomorrow or Thursday, but we have off those days for Christmas vacation..." the raven grumbled as he sat back in the chair. "Shall we order it or wait?" Sasuke said as he looked up at Said. The other male shrugged. "I guess we can wait until after the vacation... plus the request is just from yesterday... they can wait..." he said as he turned and headed over to the lab portion of the large room. Sai yawned and looked down at his current project, trying to bend glass as a small project of his own.

Sasuke spun around in his chair and watched as Sai tried to bend the glass over a small burner. He didn't seem to notice that Sasuke was staring at his work. "I'd rather draw, but this works too…" Sai smiled. Then the raven seemed to remember something else. "What happened to that bug project?" he asked.

He looked up at him from his glass project. "Um, I think the one case is on the window sill and the other one is in the cabinet." Sasuke nodded and stood to go check on the bug experiment. The ones neat the window were mostly dead, probably from the cold. He checked on the ones in the cabinet. Some of them were dead, but not all of them had died.

"Ne, Sai. The ones in the sill were mostly dead or lethargic…" Sasuke said for a small report. "The others ones are fine."

Sai nodded and continued to work on his glass project. "Alright, just leave them there…" he muttered as he sighed a bit while bending the warmed glass even more.

The raven continued to sit at the computer desk and he sighed as he waited for the computer to log off and shut down. There was nothing to do anymore. Dai was busy with his own project and Sasuke had nothing in mind to work on. That's when his mind wandered to Naruto and he wondered what the blond at home was doing since he had the next few days off. Naruto was probably eating ramen at the time. Sasuke yawned and wondered why he was yawning when he wasn't tired. Maybe it was just him.

Since he was thinking a bit, Sasuke didn't notice Sai walk up behind his chair until he had put his hand on his shoulder, making him jump. "Oi, if you want to head home, you can… I mean, all I have is that glass project going so there isn't much here for you to work on. And then we have vacation, so I don't see why you can't head home now!" he smiled a bit. "You'll let me do that?" Sasuke said as he stood up. "Sure! I know you want to head home. I could see it on your face…" the man smiled more as he patted Sasuke on the shoulder. "So I can head home?" the raven questioned again. "Ne! I can finish up without you," he said to Sasuke.

"Are you sure you don't need me?"

"I'm quite sure I can handle everything fine..."

"Thanks so much! I have so much to do!"

"Heh, well take it easy. Oi, and I'll see you at Naru-kun's party right?"

He froze. Sai was coming to Naruto's party too? How many people were supposed to be invited to that 'little' party of his blonde's? Sasuke thought it had sounded like a lot of people and it certainly was. How many people would show up was a mystery to him and he wasn't exactly in the mood to find out.

Sasuke went to the door and began unbuttoning his lab coat. Sai went to look at the bug project in the meantime. "Take care Sasuke-kun!" the male called and Sasuke knocked on the wall before he grabbed his think, insulated coat before heading out into the cold. It was cooler than that morning and he had to walk home.

The raven looked around as white clouded his vision. Snow covered the ground in a light sheet, still letting the grass poke through. He sighed and wondered if Naruto would be outside playing in the snow. The blond had always said 'I like winter better because it's easier to warm up than to cool off!' and laugh about it. But it was true. Maybe that was why Sasuke liked winter so much too, just because he could cuddle with his blond.

Now he checked his watch. 'One o' clock' was on its face. He had gotten out a lot early! Usually he didn't leave until at least five or six. Sasuke smiled a bit and knew Naruto would be heading home by now if he had work manning the bookstore, but he was probably eating lunch now on his day off. Thinking about Naruto eating lunch made him feel hungry and his stomach growled. He should quit skipping breakfast so often during the week.

Sasuke was closing the gap between him and their apartment. The blond would be on him about everything once he opened the door to their home. That wouldn't happen as thought though. He could now see a certain blond heading out of a store carrying two paper bags, as he preferred not to use plastic, and he had turned to head in the same direction as Sasuke. He was sure it was his blond.

"Oi! Naru-kun!" he called as he picked up his pace to catch up. Naruto had looked behind himself and found Sasuke heading towards him. "Maa! Sasu-kun!" he yelled, his face flushed red from the cold.

Both were puffing out white clouds as they breathed in the cold air. Sasuke reached Naruto and smiled. "Shopping?" he questioned and put an arm around Naruto's waist. The blond nodded and shifted his bags to his other hand. "Ah, what did you go shopping for?" Sasuke said in his ear as they walked along the deserted sidewalk.

"Nothing important!" the blond smiled and turned to give him a light peck on the cheek.

"Then what are the bags?" Sasuke asked as his hand snaked down to Naruto's butt and he squeezed a cheek lightly. Naruto let out an "eep!" and gave him a glare.

"Do you have to do that in public? I mean at home is fine but that was rude!" he said as his face flushed even more in embarrassment. Sasuke ignored it and gave Naruto a kiss on the lips quickly as they came to their apartment's front door. "What's in the bags?" he asked as he held the door open for Naruto. The raven seemed suspiciously nosey now to the blond and he didn't like it.

The blond groaned as he headed for the stars. "It's your Christmas present alright?" he almost growled. Sasuke shrunk back a bit as he followed him up. "Feisty ne?" he said and pretended to hiss like a cat that had just had its tail stepped on. As soon as they reached the apartment floor, Naruto headed right for the door and unlocked it.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck as soon as they got in the door. "You seem distressed Naru-chan..." the raven murmured in his ear. It was true that Naruto was very, very tense. "It's just that I missed you..." the blond had turned around in his arms and was now facing him.

He pulled Naruto closer to himself. "It's the same for me and I missed you too," he said as their chests were touching. The blonde's smell of his hair was intoxicating and he definitely knew he missed him. Sasuke kissed the top of his head and Naruto looked up at him with a grin. He was still a bit taller than the blond even now.

"Nya! Sasuke-kun, I got supplies for the party..."

"You did, hmm?"

"Yes I did!" Naruto murmured as he went on tiptoe to kiss Sasuke on the lips quickly. He then grazed his lips over the raven's lips in a small tease. "I promise the party will be fun and behaved, okay?" Naruto said after his tease.

"You tease me too often like that..." Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto back and the blond had opened his lips just a bit so Sasuke would slip his tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues interlocked in a deep kiss.

The whole party promise was sealed with a kiss.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Wow... I don't know what to say except Naruto is such a virgin XDD. It's true! Dude, he's making Sasuke WAIT... I would just go with the flow Naruto... Sasuke attacked ME I would go along with it and love him up some. But, what am I saying? It's Naruto in control... for now... Hehehe I'm excited cause I have so many good plans for this story and the next! The newer one that will soon be out is called SASUNARU: MY TRUE FRIEND where it's something like a master slave one since I don't have anything like that. SO JUST YOU WAIT! It's gonna be so much fun owo**

**-SilverPen Sasuke**


	3. Episode 3

CHAPTER THREE

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Do we have all the sodas and drinks in the cooler?" Naruto asked as he moved the cooler to the corner of the kitchen where it was in good reach. Sasuke gave a thumb's up and the blond knew it was a yes.

Naruto smiled and sat next to Sasuke on the couch as they both stared at the Christmas tree that had been put up the night before. "People will be arriving soon..." he whispered into the raven's ear. Sasuke wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "I know, and it gives us no privacy..." he whispered into the blonde's ear.

The blond giggled. "But they're friends Sasu-kun..." he murmured. "And we'll be able to open presents early..." he said in a devilish tone. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What kind of present are we talking about Naru-chan?" he murmured in the blonde's ear as he wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist and pulled him closer. Naruto blushed after Sasuke gave him a peck on the lips.

Naruto smiled. "It wouldn't be a gift if I told you ne?" he murmured and smiled as he gave Sasuke a deep kiss.

Knocking on the door interrupted them and Naruto looked slightly annoyed that they couldn't toy longer. "Hold on!" Naruto yelled, jolting Sasuke awake as he pulled away and went to answer the door.

"Kiba! Shikamaru! Gaara!"

Sasuke sighed as Naruto greeted their first of many guests at this party.

OoOoOoOoO

Now he was sure jealousy was creeping up on him. Sasuke had to watch as Naruto kissed almost everyone under the mistletoe in the hallway. He had never felt it before, but he knew he was feeling it now as Naruto sat himself on the loveseat beside Sasuke.

"Everyone's here!" the blond said in a sing-song voice and he clapped his hands together.

Almost all of their friends were there. Well, Naruto's friends anyway. Some of the people there were his ex's and he refused to ignore them, like Gaara and Sakura. Why the blond was still friends with them never interested him much. Just as long as Naruto was happy with it all.

It was time to observe. Sasuke watched everyone with a quiet expression. Sai chatted with Ino on the couch across the room. Shikamaru snored in a corner while Temari watched him from across the room. Choji was in the kitchen eating chips. Sakura was staring at Sasuke, making him feel exposed. Gaara had just stood in the hallway and Kiba was in the bathroom. The red head was now standing under the mistletoe with Neji staring at him intently. Sasuke never understood why the brunette had a crush on Gaara the red head.

He was a bit disappointed as Naruto got up off the loveseat to go down the entrance of the hall. He didn't go done it either. Naruto had just gotten up to go stand under the mistletoe with Gaara. The blond pointed up and giggled while the red head sighed and nodded as Naruto leaned forward to give him a kiss on the lips. The eyes of the Hyuuga and the eyes of the Uchiha were locked on the two kissing in a death gaze. They were both utterly pissed now. Gaara made no movement as Naruto went back to cuddle up next to Sasuke on the loveseat, but something was wrong when the raven pushed him away. The blond didn't understand at first. "What's wrong Sasu-kun?" the blond questioned as he tried to cuddle with his boyfriend again but was once again rejected.

Sasuke sat up and Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "What's the matter?" he questioned. The raven's eyes seemed to be locked on the floor in what seemed to be rage on his face.

"Sasuke-kun?" Naruto said and poked his friend on the shoulder. Said boy almost growled as he looked up at Naruto with an unforgettable expression of rage.

"You, dobe!" he growled and Naruto recoiled a bit. He couldn't even remember the last time Sasuke had called him that.

Everyone in the room had become silent and stared at them curiously. They had heard Sasuke yell and wondered what was going on. "W-What?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke stood and everyone continued to stare.

"Just you. . . I'm going to get some air. . ." he said the first bit with poison as he slipped his shoes and jacket on. Naruto flinched as Sasuke slammed the door and left. Where was he going and why?

"He'll cool off..." Naruto heard someone say and a hand was on his shoulder. It was Kiba and he had gotten back from the bathroom. The blond had a hurt look on his face.

"I hope so..." he mumbled What had set him off?

"Don't just sit there! Go after him!"

He looked up to find Sakura walking toward him carrying his coat and shoes. _Is she supporting me now?_ he wondered as she handed him his shoes. He looked at her a little worried and confused. "Hayaku!" she ordered. "You should be after him already, manuke!" **(A/N: Manuke means 'fool' and hayaku means 'hurry up')**

His azure eyes widened as he rushed to put his shoes on, afraid she might yell at him again.

Then Sakura handed Naruto his coat and he pulled his arms through the sleeves and she then placed her hands on his shoulders and she smiled. "Go see what's wrong and hurry back. We'll be waiting here..." she said to include everyone.

She pushed him toward the door in a hurried manner and watched as he headed down the hall. Naruto took the stairs and literally flew down them to hurry. He got outside and peered around, disappointed.

No Sasuke...

Naruto didn't know what to think. Was Sasuke peeved because he had been kissing his former boyfriends and girlfriends? That's all he could figure out until his mind was distracted by a shape walking down the one street. His heart beat faster as he ran down the street at an alarming pace, almost tackling the figure as he hugged them. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Naruto?" his name was said through gritted teeth. It was him.

"You didn't think I'd let you go would you?"

"Yes. Why didn't you go make out with one of your bitchy friends?"

". . . . . ."

"They made you feel guilty."

"They wouldn't NOT make me come after you."

"Naruto! You kissed them like it meant nothing!" Sasuke spun around to face him.

"It was under the mistletoe!"

"Deliberate!"

"They're just friends!"

"They had their way with you!"

"I never slept with anyone except you teme!"

That shut him up. Naruto had his hands on his hips now. Sasuke seemed to be holding his breath. He was fed up with it. The raven didn't want him anymore just from a few kisses?

Naruto was fuming, but he was calming down. "We're opening presents when we go back," he said. "I wanted to give you yours later though."

Sasuke breathed. "That's fine. The snow is cooling me off..." There was snow on the ground today. It took a long moment for Naruto to realize it. The blonde smiled a bit. "Snow..." he murmured.

"Yeah..." Sasuke said. He had now moved and was staring at Naruto, backing him up. A few more steps and the raven had him pinned up against a building wall. "N-Nani?" Naruto said as he waited for Sasuke to say something else.

The raven gave a warm smile. "I want to give you your present..." he said as he reached into his coat pocket without another word. Naruto's boyfriend was quiet before he pulled out a small cardboard box about the size of a small tissue box and handed it to him.

"W-What is it?" the blond said as he turned it over and over in his hands.

"Here," Sasuke said as he opened the top of it. "Close your eyes..." he said and Naruto obeyed, swallowing nervously. He couldn't see anything so he had no idea what was going on when he heard a jingle and something was then tied around his neck. "Open..."

He didn't dare, but he did and could see something on his neck. Naruto now wore an orange collar with a bell in the shape of a Uchiha fan. On the collar part were black Uzumaki swirls. Sasuke had gotten him a collar! Him!

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Naruto said as he flicked the bell and smiled, looking up at Sasuke before he hugged him warmly. Both moods had changed.

"It's not a problem..." Sasuke said almost in a purr. Naruto knew he was happier now.

"I like the bell. . ." he whispered.

"So do I."

All was silent for a moment as they were lost in a kiss. "Can we go back now?" Naruto pleaded. The bell jingled and Sasuke smiled. "Yeah, we can..." he said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Good!" he said excitedly, dragging the raven back to their house.

OoOoOoOoO

Some people had left and the rest of them were leaving now. Naruto had just given a big hug and a thank you to Sakura before she went over to Sasuke.

"Hey, be careful with him okay?" Sakura whispered into the raven's ear as she hugged him. "I will," he said back to her.

Naruto waved as everyone left and then he closed the door and whipped around to face Sasuke, his eyes sparkling. "Now it's time for your present! But first, why did you get me a collar in the first place?" he questioned as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Truth?"

"Hai!"

"Heh, you, Naru-chan, are my all time favorite fox..." he murmured as he placed a deep kiss on Naruto's lips. The blond blushed and mewled into the kiss, then suddenly broke away. He took his arms away from Sasuke and he went to go get a box setting in the kitchen. "Let's go back to the bedroom now!"

Sasuke noted how excited the blond was as he dragged the raven back to their bedroom. Naruto pushed him down onto the bed and then he locked the door. "Now it's time for your present!" his blond had a huge grin on his face. "I made you wait long enough! Open this!" he poked the box. The raven sighed and opened the box peering at the inside of it.

"W-What is it?" Sasuke questioned.

OoOoOoOoO

**OH! WHUT IS IT?! I WANNA KNOW TOO 8D. Lol I'm kidding. I know what it is... Something special. I'm getting carried away with these stories... SMUTT PLZ. Lol fun. I need ice cream now... and my Naru plushie please. I seriously want to work on my other Master-Slave story because Naruto is such a cute ass in that. Hell yah! Gotta love half animal Naruto. owo see yall soon!**

**-SilverPen Sasuke**


	4. Episode 4

CHAPTER FOUR

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Naru-chan? W-What is this?" Sasuke questioned as he held up an article of clothing.

The blonde smiled and took the black shorts from him. "They're black shorts silly!"

"Am I supposed to wear those?"

"No, I am!"

"Then what?"

"You get to take them off me…" he purred.

"But you aren't wearing them."

"I'll go change!" he said and fingered Sasuke's chest a bit. "There's a leash and collar in there, but I'll only use the leash!" Naruto smiled and took the box from him and headed for the bathroom.

He was confused but he smiled and snickered a bit. Sasuke was getting the blond for Christmas. His blond; his fox.

Naruto opened the door and stepped out; spinning the end of the leash around and it was connected to his orange collar. His tan chest was bare and he wore the tight black shorts and nothing else. The orange collar was the only thing out of place. The blond marched over and pushed Sasuke down onto the bed.

"Present time?" Sasuke questioned and he tugged on the leash and pulled Naruto on top of him, making the blond squeal slightly.

"Y-Yeah! Present time..." he murmured and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "Then I'll take it while I can..." the raven smiled and rolled them both over, switching positions.

"W-What do you mean b-by that?" Naruto stared up at Sasuke, a little curious and embarrassed. "Nothing," the raven whispered back.

The blond said nothing as Sasuke teased him, kissing him on the neck and working his way down to the collar bone, maneuvering around his orange collar. Naruto arched his back and he bumped Sasuke, making him suppress a moan. "Ne..." the blond reached up Sasuke's shirt in an attempt to take it off; with no success. Then he finally got it off when he leaned up a bit and threw the shirt on the floor, eyeing Sasuke's pale chest and Naruto couldn't resist as he ran his hands over his partner's chest, feeling his ribs.

He knew Sasuke was hard and he was too. Naruto had to admit sometime or another that his boyfriend really did turn him on. The blond took Sasuke's chin between his finger and thumb and made him look up. "We've teased long enough Sasu-kun..." Naruto said in the sweetest tone. "Do what you want now before I change my mind..." he purred as he arched his back up against Sasuke again.

Naruto suddenly tugged on the lining of Sasuke's pants, urging him to make a move. Sasuke did just that.

It surprised him a little as Sasuke unlatched the leash and threw it to the floor. Naruto waited as Sasuke began to pull off the black shorts and threw them on the floor with the leash. He could see the blond curls below Naruto's waistline as he stared at the blond.

"You too..." the blondie whispered as he began pulling down Sasuke's pants. "Hayaku please?" he said as Sasuke sat up to pull his pants the rest of the way off, along with his boxers.

Naruto snickered. "Now I won't ask if you wear briefs!" he joked as Sasuke lay back on top of him. "Sure, you won't..." the raven said as he gave Naruto a deep kiss, slipping his tongue inside and explored quickly, licking the roof of his mouth making Naruto mewl like a kitten.

That's when Naruto got a little mad. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled out of the kiss to stare into his onyx eyes. Sasuke smirked and reached down, grabbing Naruto's appendage gently, sliding his finger over the tip to make him moan. He was hard.

"S-Sasuke..." the blonde moaned.

The raven almost laughed. "I haven't done anything yet Naru..."

That's when he began to pump Naruto slowly, then faster, making the blonde let out a high-pitched moan. Sasuke went a little faster to make the blonde moan again.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hissed. He didn't just want this. He wanted the raven that lay on top of him badly, to have him inside.

He let go of Naruto and watched him huffing beneath him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and questioned himself what to do next with the blonde. "N-Ne, Sasuke," Naruto suddenly said as he gripped the raven's shoulders. "I-I want you. Please, d-don't make me w-wait. Don't m-make us wait..." he murmured as he tried to look at Sasuke's face, but the room was getting dark.

". . . Isn't this too fast for-"

Naruto cut him off. "We both want it. I know you want me... I-I can feel it on my leg. . ." he huffed. The slightest blush appeared on Sasuke's cheeks as he watched Naruto smile.

"Give me all you got. . ." the blonde said and shifted a bit as Sasuke gripped him again, pumping him truly fast this time. Naruto groaned as he continued and the raven kissed his neck, biting him some too.

He was reaching his climax now. Naruto whimpered and then almost yelled Sasuke's name as he came into Sasuke's hand and the raven stopped, pulling away.

"That was too quick for you Naruto..." he whispered. Naruto wouldn't know. He had never done this before, never slept with someone like this before. It was a first time and he wanted it with Sasuke.

"Naru-chan, turn over..." the raven whispered in his ear. The blonde shivered and looked into his onyx eyes, questioning him on what he was about to do.

Sasuke kissed him on the lips. "I promise I won't do more than necessary..." came the powerful but sweet voice, the sweetness making Naruto able to unfreeze and turn over. "W-Will it hurt?" he questioned as he burrowed his face into the sheets, gripping them as well.

"Some, it will..." he murmured and Naruto felt him positioning himself over him. He didn't want any prep at all. He wanted the raven. _NOW._

He could feel Sasuke's hot breath on his neck. Where was it? Was Sasuke hesitating to tease him? Would he have to tell him to hurry up? He didn't want to. Naruto just wanted it now because of this long wait and he wanted Sasuke to take him and he could have him forever.

"Here..." was what Sasuke whispered before Naruto felt him move. Then there was the searing pain through out him. It felt so bad and painful, but so good at the same time. Sasuke's whole shaft wasn't even inside him yet. "Dammit Sasuke!!" he screamed into the sheets, digging his fingers into his palms. That's when Sasuke put his whole shaft inside.

Then, Sasuke moved up and down at a slow steady pace. Naruto squealed a bit and moaned each time Sasuke pierced him over. Then he went faster and to Naruto, time seemed to be going too fast and too slow at the same time. It seemed to last forever in the blonde's mind over the pain and pleasure. Sasuke didn't seem to be on his mind. There was so much pain from this.

He hurt now and he could feel himself throbbing. He didn't know exactly how long it had lasted, but the pain and pleasure now burned together as he writhed under Sasuke. Now the raven was reaching his own climax this time and he tried to hold it longer and drag this out as long as possible. It was too far now. He came into him, making Naruto shudder and scream into the covers as he could feel it well now. Tears were in his eyes now from the pain. But it was over, except Sasuke had collapsed on top of him, not bothering to pull out.

Naruto puffed. "G-G-Get off-f me..." he said and shuddered as Sasuke breathed heavily and rolled out of him. Now he could breathe properly and he flipped onto his back. That was a bad idea as it hurt extremely bad.

"T-That w-w-was so f-fast..." he mumbled, not bothering to say anything else.

Sasuke froze up a bit but then heaved out a sigh. "It was a first time, so it wasn't much..." he muttered as he tried to get under the covers. "You did better than thought..."

"I didn't do much..."

"You will next time if you want..."

"Next time?!"

"Calm down and try to go to sleep alright?" Sasuke panted quietly and tried to curl up a bit, but was unable to. Soon enough, they were curled up together under the covers.

OoOoOoOoO

Whistling of the wind was the first thing Naruto woke up to. Sasuke must have opened one of the window sometime during the night. The second thing was the pain in his back. He knew what caused that. Last was that he was freezing. Naruto looked to find Sasuke asleep, curled up in the covers next to him. The blonde shivered and grabbed the sheet that had been thrown on the floor last night. He wrapped it around himself and sighed. Sasuke stretched a bit in his sleep and it scared Naruto a bit, but the raven didn't awake.

He smiled at Sasuke. The raven was his and he the raven's. Anyone else Naruto had went with hadn't worked out. But he had been with Sasuke for so long and they had only fought once or twice and he hadn't left him.

The blonde sighed and listened to Sasuke's soft breathing and he suddenly heard something. Sasuke was mumbling about something in his sleep. He heard him whisper 'Naruto' and then he was mumbling something about 'don't leave'. The blonde raised an eyebrow and pulled himself closer to Sasuke while wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. Naruto kissed him on the forehead carefully.

"Sasuke-kun..." Naruto whispered. "I'm here. I won't leave you..."

It was then that Sasuke fell quiet, and his face turned gentler as he slept.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**I found this chapter interesting and this is the first erm real smutt I've written, so enjoy it while the newness lasts. 8D What would you people say about a mpreg in the story? That's where my thoughts are going too... you don't see many stories like those do ya? That's where this is going... I think... owo well, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think in a review plz! I get lots of hits but no reviews? If all of you who read would comment, I might hayaku in writing the rest of this story... seriously I would... and please let me know what you would think if one of the had babies... owo**

**-SilverPen Sasuke**


	5. Episode 5

owo Aren't these two just the cutest couple yes

**owo Aren't these two just the cutest couple yes? And I mean seriously... they don't belong to me, but if Naruto and Sasuke did, I would make them smutt over and over and over and... oh wait, I can already do that! xD I'm such a nerd :3 But that's fine. Please review! Enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think is going on dearies!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Naruto wondered how far he and Sasuke could go together. The raven didn't know something and he just couldn't tell him yet. It was March and they had moved into a small house together with the money they had. All the more space for Naruto to be alone in; he had stayed home from work that day due to stomach pain. Naruto wouldn't be able to handle customers if he was in pain.

Certain things began to cross Naruto's mind as he sat at home quietly on his bed. They had been living together for awhile just to save money. He wondered if Sasuke would even dare to ask him that question, but he doubted he ever would try. But the thing was that Sasuke had stayed with him long enough for him to trust the raven in bed.

Life.

Would they be able to spend their lives together with each other? It was a serious possibility and Naruto would happily except without a thought. He sighed and stretched out on the king sized bed. Somehow, Naruto felt taught like his muscles were wires being tightened all the time. Maybe it was just his stomach bothering him. Or something else.

The blonde debated about calling Sasuke and whether to go to the store or go back to the doctor for meds. He decided against it and stared at the ceiling quietly, his hands folded on his stomach as he tried to uncoil and relax.

Naruto jumped as his cell phone rang and he picked it up. On the surface it read 'Sasuke's work' and he wondered why he would be calling.

He clicked it open. "Hello?"

"Naru-chan? How are you feeling?"

"Sasuke-kun! Oh, um, I feel the same as earlier…"

It was quiet for a moment on the other line. "Well, I wanted to let you know I'm coming home early again. We don't have much work today," Sasuke said and there was a little jingle in the background. "I'm quick stopping by the store and then I'll be home."

The blonde sighed. "Alright, hurry home and I'll be here."

"Need me to get anything?" Sasuke questioned.

"Um, n-no. I'm fine…" Naruto murmured. He didn't want Sasuke to take longer. He wanted the raven to get home now and talk to him in person. "Just hurry home if you can," the blondie murmured. "Alright, I just need to pick some stuff up and I'll be home. I love you," the raven on the other end said, waiting for an answer.

Naruto sighed inwardly on the other end and said: "I miss you and I love you too," before Sasuke said a goodbye and clicked the phone off and Naruto closed his and stared up at the ceiling.

The blonde then decided he would try to get up and go sit on the couch in the living room. Naruto found out that was a bad idea. As he began to pace into the living room, his stomach began to churn and hurt, making him wince. He sat down on the couch and sat in the fetal position with his arms wrapped around his legs. That was almost impossible too. Both Sasuke and Naruto had noticed what was going on with him since he started to gain weight. He was getting a bit fatter around the stomach area and Naruto knew exactly the cause but Sasuke had no clues to it. He couldn't tell his boyfriend just yet.

He let his eyes glance to the digital clock and find how late it was. Naruto sighed and felt hungry yet he couldn't eat anything. If he tried to eat, even as slowly as possible, he'd bring it back up half an hour later. He found it was only safe to drink water. Then again, the blonde would rather let his stomach growl like crazy than to drink water all day. Naruto soon forgot about himself as he got engrossed in listening for the jangle of the keys and the unlocking of his front door.

--

Sasuke began searching through the dairy section, looking for anything that Naruto could possibly keep down. This was getting overdone. Everything was confusing him. Maybe the doctor knew something Sasuke didn't and it could possibly ease him.

Naruto couldn't eat anything at all and Sasuke had learned that. He was buying some crackers to see if he could keep those down. Naruto was probably starving since he ate almost nothing all day long. Sasuke sighed and thought about it. At least Naruto had gone to the doctor that morning and now they could know an answer.

By the end of Sasuke's quick stop at the store, he had only decided to get a few cup ramen, some veggies, and then a case of flavored water. Lately it seemed that Naruto couldn't keep anything down except water, and maybe the crackers. That made Sasuke worry and the raven had decided before on getting his boyfriend a special kind of vitamin water that had vitamins and such in it that would hopefully help with whatever was going on.

He headed for the checkout counter and paid for everything he got then sped out the door. The store he had just left was extremely close to his house. He tried to hurry and get home so he could talk to his blonde and try to figure out what was going on.

--

Naruto knew he could hear the jingle of keys and the lock clicking outside his house, but he didn't bother to look up. He was too tired to. The blonde could feel the dark ebony gaze penetrating and boring into him and it didn't hurt one bit. It only made his stomach churn and made him more nervous.

"Naruto?"

His eyes flashed up to look at Sasuke's worried face. The boy said nothing as his eyes dropped to stare at the floor again as if he could find an answer there to some unknown question. Sasuke sighed and closed the door, then rushed over to the kitchen to throw the groceries into the fridge. Then he strode into the living room and sat down next to the curled up blonde. "Is it the pain, love?" he asked and Naruto shook his head weakly.

"No... More than that..." the blonde murmured.

Sasuke put his feet flat on the floor and he patted his lap with one hand. Naruto unfolded himself from his position and put his head on the raven's lap, but faced away from Sasuke's gaze to stare at the door. Sasuke preoccupied himself by toying with the blonde's hair, waiting until Naruto might be willing to talk more.

"Anything?" he questioned.

"No..." Naruto said in a thoughtful tone. Sasuke knew he was thinking of something to say. He could wait.

Then the blonde changed his position by rolling carefully onto his back. He stared at the ceiling and pursed his lips together as he thought. Naruto startled him by taking the raven's left hand, Sasuke didn't dare fight back, and the blonde took his hand and placed it on his stomach, right where he seemed to be gaining weight. This confused Sasuke just the slightest but he didn't pull away as Naruto folded his own hands on top of Sasuke's hand and let out a deep sigh.

Sasuke raised a questioning brow. "Is there something wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He still hadn't moved his hand away.

"I don't know how it happened..." he whispered.

"... What happened?"

". . . . . . . ."

"Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"N-Not really..."

The raven was rigid now.

"What are we talking about here Naruto?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to go rigid. "I don't know! The doctor didn't know!" he said through his teeth and tears suddenly flowed down those tan cheeks. The mood swings were taking revenge on Sasuke. "I have pain in my stomach, it's hard to keep food down! I've been extremely tired and-" he broke off into a wave of sobs. Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to finish. He had moved his hand and Naruto was sitting up now. The raven sighed and carefully pulled his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him onto his lap. "I-I-I-It's all so c-c-confusing!" he whispered through sobs.

There was only one thing that Sasuke could think to say through his composed mask that was slowly falling off as Naruto sobbed.

"Naru-chan, I love you and you know that. Whatever THIS is..." he said pausing, "I will help you through it and do whatever I can to keep you safe..." he murmured into the blonde's ear, looking into those soft blue eyes, still wondering about the mystery that was unfolding in front of his eyes.

--

**Hehehehe. Me thinks something is up with Naruto... he's trying to give Sasuke hints but I don't think his boyfriend is listening. I'm sorry the chapter is so short guys. I had to split this chapter and the next up JUST RIGHT so it would work the say I wanted it to. MMMMmmmm Naruto! What's wrong? You can tell us!  
**

**Naruto: ...**

**Sasuke: I like tomatoes...**

**Shadow: PIE!**

**Me: ... okay. Never mind then... ANYWHO! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell me what you think Naruto is keeping a secret from his lover :P I think I can guess... o.o yeah... forgot... I'm the writer of this story... –waves-**

**-SilverPen Sasuke**


	6. Episode 6

All the characters do not belong to me, though I wish they did

**All the characters do not belong to me, though I wish they did! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Again I also think this is a short chapter D: IM SORRY GUYS!**

**--**

**CHAPTER SIX**

He felt like a house wife. As soon as he'd come home from work, Naruto would surely need something no matter what IT was. Sasuke didn't like it and he found it just a bit ridiculous. It was now almost the end of May and Sasuke sure wish it could be 'merry month of' instead of just 'May'. Something was wrong with Naruto and he could plainly see what changes his blonde was going through.

Sasuke had been very observant and found so many things out: Naruto had began eating again, but it was more like he was feeding not just himself but someone else; then there was how he kept sleeping a whole lot, more than he usually did, EVER; then there was all that drinking water and such; the most important and dominant feature right now that had changed was how round and extended his stomach was. Naruto was still his cute and godly self, but his stomach, it was just so big; not that Sasuke didn't love him the same and all. This change was so drastic that Sasuke had to go out and but new clothes and the embarrassing thing was that they were maternity clothes. They were the only kind that would fit Naruto at the time.

Maybe he shouldn't focus on that right now. He was tired and wanted to get home, not to mention he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and it was going on five o' clock. Sasuke had just come up the stairs of the front of his house and was now unlocking his door. He assumed that Naruto would be crashed on the couch and asleep, but he wasn't there. The blonde was probably in the bedroom asleep then.

It gave Sasuke the perfect chance to maybe get a head start on making dinner. He had ingredients to make quite a few different things, but he decided on making chicken and noodles. He couldn't remember the last time he had made them. But he noticed that Naruto had a weird craving for pop-tarts recently. It kind of confused it, but he could deal with it.

Soon enough, he had the noodles cooking on the stove and the chicken in the oven. The dinner smelled good to him and he had actually snuck some noodles to himself when they were almost done cooking.

Just as Sasuke had taken the chicken out of the oven and was placing it on a large plate to let it cool down, he heard Naruto stumble into the kitchen. The raven didn't turn to look at him. Naruto took a seat at the small table and was silent. Sasuke glanced at him and when he did, Naruto had his mouth open like he was to talk but instead he closed his mouth and said nothing. The blonde was thinking about something intently. His mouth opened again, folding his hands on his huge stomach before speaking, which he always did. Sasuke had seen how he always put his hands on his stomach protectively. It was just downright weird. "Sasuke-kun, I-"

"Want to tell me something? Would you care to tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" There was no harshness in Sasuke's voice even though his body was filled with anger and confusion. His tone was flat and dead.

Naruto was struggling to choose words. "Y-Yes... but, I... I-I mean..." he stopped and sighed, tracing a circle on his stomach with his finger. Then he slowly got up from his chair and headed for the living room, Sasuke trailing quietly after him. Sasuke took a seat on the couch and Naruto stood about 5 feet away from him, rubbing his forehead. "T-The truth is, I-I don't know h-how to explain..." he finally confessed. "This is going to sound so stupid..." he murmured and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke would take anything right about now. "Try me!" he growled.

He was quiet again, looking for the right words to use now. Sasuke could see how hard it was on him, and he thought it had just been hard on himself. "Well?" the raven said, being impatient.

". . . . . . Remember when I went to the doctor a while ago?" he paused and watched Sasuke nod. "I-I truly am fine and in m-more ways than one. The doctor said I'm doing great. He commented how I was 'better than others' a couple of times. All the stuff that's been happening to me – the weight gain, the hunger, the tiredness - those all were caused by the same thing." He was getting more confident and he was beginning to stop stuttering. Sasuke could tell he was getting to the main point of his talk, even though everything else made no sense. "Sorry to break your concentration, but what are you trying to say? This whole deal is confusing to me. I mean, nothing is clicking together here. Maybe it is all clear to you but it isn't for me." The blonde sighed and stared into Sasuke's eyes across the small distance between them. He urged Naruto on by nodding for him to continue his whole explanation. Naruto took a deep breath.

"I'm..." he paused, looking away, "...pregnant..."

One more second and Sasuke snorted, clenching his teeth together tightly. He stared up at Naruto's face. It wasn't joking or silly, but serious, and it made Sasuke uneasy and tense. Then he moved his eyes to look at Naruto's hands – folded over his stomach of course – and then dragged his eyes to the blonde's expanded stomach and he relaxed just the slightest. But it was only because some thoughts had sunk into Sasuke's brain at the moment. Why had it happened? How in the world could it. Then he thought harder about it. The blonde's stomach wasn't just holding fat, but it was holding a baby. A real, living baby; _His_ baby; the one he and Naruto had supposedly created together. Sasuke didn't bother to ask how this whole 'baby' thing occurred.

"How many?" Sasuke choked out.

"Not sure yet... haven't gone back in a bit..."

"...How... erm, pregnant?" his voice was strained.

"Five and a half months..." the blonde smiled and patted his stomach gently.

"Ugh!" Sasuke moaned and he was now leaned over, his face in his hands. He heard Naruto shuffle over and felt him sink down into the couch a bit when he sat next to him. "I-It was hard for me to find out what was up t-too..." he murmured, rubbing Sasuke's back. That wasn't just all. Everything in front of him was impossible. Men weren't supposed to get pregnant. Ever; unless something had gone horribly wrong...

Sasuke thought his words over before he spoke. "It must be so hard for you..." he mumbled into his hands. It was probably worse for Naruto since he was the one carrying all that.

They were both so wound up in this whole thing. Sasuke was still trying to process everything into his mind, to let it sink in. Naruto in the mean while was waiting for Sasuke to say something to let him know he was still in reality. Then Naruto suddenly thought of something. He carefully pulled Sasuke's left hand away from his face and placed it onto his bloated stomach, right in the front. The raven went rigid for a moment, but then he relaxed and sat up to look at Naruto's face, then down to where his hand lay. The blonde smiled when Sasuke began to rub his stomach a bit, but then he pulled away, having second thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto whispered suddenly.

The raven's eyes darted to the blonde's face and then back to the floor. "The pressure that is slowly pushing on my brain..." he murmured. Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed, watching Sasuke quietly as he fought for something to say.

The air in the house was getting stuffy and it still smelled of the chicken. "I need to get out of here..." Sasuke whispered, half to himself. Naruto watched quietly, a little confusion entering his eyes. "What?" he questioned Sasuke.

"... I need to go for a walk..." Sasuke said as he stood up, slowly and carefully. _Or a run _he thought, looking from Naruto's face to the door and back again. He began to head for the door.

"Sasuke!"

He turned to look at Naruto's pained expression. "Don't you dare leave!" he growled. Sasuke had the door open now. Man he hated those stupid mood swings. He was ready to leave. "Naruto... I'm not leaving forever alright? I promise... I will be back," he said and his voice shook a bit.

Tears streamed down Naruto's tan face as he watched the door close and Sasuke was gone. He should have explained more to the raven before he left. The raven started at a slow walk, and then he began running, his mind going blank as his thoughts all drifted off into the back of his head, leaving him alone.

--

"Stupid!" That's what Sasuke was right now. He should have never ever left the house. Leaving Naruto at home alone was dangerous and a bad choice. Now Sasuke was reaching the outer part of the city at a slow, tired walk. Then there was the issue that he accidentally left his cell phone at home. He needed to call the blonde right now, damn it! All he could see at the moment was a small diner and a store that was closed. "I can deal with a small diner..." Sasuke said as he walked inside.

A young woman stood at the counter and smiled at him, seeming to look through him at everything, as he walked up to her. "Do you have a phone I could use?" Sasuke questioned. She nodded and brought him around a corner to point him to a wall phone. He sighed.

"Thank you," he said, dialing his home number.

"Oh! It's no problem sir!" she went into the kitchen. Prying females... they just wouldn't leave Sasuke alone.

The phone kept ringing.

Why wouldn't the phone stop ringing? Why wouldn't it click to the machine? Where was Naruto? There was a sudden click and he thought the answering machine had picked up. He was certainly wrong though as he heard someone yawning on the other side of the phone.

"Hello?" came Naruto's quiet and slightly groggy voice. Sasuke smiled. He loved the cute and quiet tone of Naruto's voice when he just woke up.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, trying to comfort himself. "Naruto! I'm so sorry! I was worried and I'm so sorry I left like that..."

It was quiet for a moment and there was a silent buzzing from the phone. "Sasuke? Where are you?" he said and yawned again.

"I'm at some little diner, borrowing there phone..." Sasuke was a bit worried now. He had left his pregnant boyfriend at home alone... Wow. He never thought those words would ever, or could be, used together. _That sounded so weird... _he thought.

"Oh..."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sasuke. Calm down, alright? Just a little hungry is all..." he could hear Naruto open the fridge as something jingled, like glass bottles shaking together. "By the way, I ate some of the chicken, well, most of it... last night. It was _really _good."

Sasuke smiled and snickered a bit. Always thinking of his stomach, but he had to think of more than himself right now. "I'll be home soon okay? I promise I will."

Naruto sounded a little surprised. "Take your time! The worst thing that could happen is that I'll eat some cereal, Sasuke-kun..."

The raven laughed nervously.

"I love you, I miss you being here."

"I'll be home soon love. I got to go... using the diner's phone here..." Naruto laughed on the other end and said his goodbye before both of them hung up.

He put the phone back on the receiver and turned to leave, but found that young girl at the counter, watching him intently.

"Girlfriend?" she asked and smiled at him.

Sasuke laughed a bit. "Sure..." he smiled and headed for the door. "Thanks for the use of your phone!" he called over his shoulder and headed out into the streets, returning to a run as he began to head home to his boyfriend; his pregnant boyfriend no less.

--

**LOL I love this chapter. :3 –purrs contentedly- I have a feeling that they is gonna have babies... lots of them XD No, I'm just messing with everyone's minds... or am I?**

**Naruto: Ignore her! She's crazy!**

**Sasuke: She had no idea what she is talking about...  
**

**Naruto: ... I FELT A KICK**

**Sasuke: OMFG WHERE?!**

**Shadow: BABIES**

**Me: ... Sure... They get all the attention, just cause Naruto has babies and I don't?**

**Shadow: Imma have kittens 8D**

**Me: ... JACOB! GET IN HERE NOAW!**


	7. Episode 7

GUESS WHAT 8DDDDD I love you all –purrs like the cat she is- Okiday, I want you TO PLEASE review on the next chapters kay

**GUESS WHAT 8DDDDD I love you all –purrs like the cat she is- Okiday, I want you TO PLEASE review on the next chapters kay? I need to know and I want to thank you all! There are only about three or four more chapters until the epilogue. I hope you guys have really enjoyed this story since it's wrapping up! MY FIRST COMPLETED STORY –feels awesome- review and have fun reading!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

It had been one week since the 'I'm going for a walk' ordeal and Sasuke was now figuring out the wrath of a pregnancy. First, the raven finally got the truth that Naruto was something called a 'hermaphrodite' and had been too scared to tell Sasuke in the beginning of their relationship. That explained the pregnancy and all, mostly. The rest of everything was just normal to Naruto. Not for Sasuke; definitely not for him. His blonde had the strangest mood swings all the time. It was like a teenage girl that was PMSing, but increased, but by ten fold. Naruto would be consistently happy and then Sasuke would say one little thing out of place and the blonde would get on his case and yell at him in anger. Seconds later, the blonde would be bawling his eyes out and hugging Sasuke, apologizing. It was not an easy thing for Naruto to hug him at the time. Then there were his odd food cravings that came along soon after he knew. It was a craving for lots of ramen, then chips, chocolate, peanut butter, and pistachio ice cream. Naruto was just plain creeping him out a little with this. To add onto this, the blonde slept; A LOT. Whenever he wasn't eating or talking or PMSing with Sasuke, he was sleeping like a log. It took all the energy Sasuke had to get him going when he had to wake him up. Today, it was taking Naruto forever to get up and they had so much to do…

"Hurry up! Don't make me resort to the frying pan Naruto!" Sasuke said as he continued to shake the blonde's shoulders. Naruto's eyes suddenly fluttered open and he began to flail his arms.

"Alright!" he groaned and Sasuke retreated, sitting on the end of the bed. "Damn, Sasuke, why'd you wake me up at 8 in the morning? I mean really. Why can't I sleep later?" he asked and began to inch himself into a sitting position. Naruto would be all angry now and Sasuke knew that he would have to hear it later.

"Can't you remember where we are going?"

Naruto yawned.

"Can you or not?"

"I knew we had to leave for something…"

"The doctor's appointment?"

"Oh! Right!" the blonde chuckled as he carefully stood up. "… Are you playing a joke? I just woke you up and you haven't yelled at me yet… and 8 in the morning too… Maybe I'm dreaming all this!" Sasuke said. One of them was definitely grumpy but it wasn't Naruto today.

He frowned at Sasuke. "I try to be happy and you have to ruin the mood…" he grumbled. The raven rolled his eyes and stood up. "Hold on…" Naruto said, folding his hands on his stomach like always. His stomach had gotten slightly bigger in the last week. "The appointment is at 10:30, right?" he asked. Sasuke nodded and knew his next question immediately. "I woke you up early for breakfast…" then the blonde nodded and smiled. "Right!" he took a step towards Sasuke and took a hold of his hand. "So what is breakfast today?"

Naruto's mood must have had an effect on Sasuke's mood because he chuckled and squeezed Naruto's hand. "Lots of peanut butter chip pancakes," he smiled and watched those blue eyes widen. Sasuke didn't wait for an answer as he headed out of the bedroom and out to the kitchen with Naruto right on his heels. The blonde sat at the table and Sasuke began to prepare his plate, and then handed it to him with a fork and a knife. He smiled up at Sasuke and then began to dig in. Naruto had three pancakes on his plate, but he knew that it would not last for long.

-o-o-o-o-

After Naruto had his large breakfast, Sasuke had to try and get him out of the house. The blonde had completely forgotten the doctor and now he didn't want to leave. "Naruto! You've been to the doctor by yourself before!"

"Yeah but who knows! I'm tired!" Naruto growled back at him.

"We have to go and see Shizune, Naruto! We need to make sure you and the baby are all right!" He had him close to the door now. Man, Naruto had gained a lot of weight! Sasuke had him in the open doorway now. "I'm fine!" the blonde groaned as he was pushed out the door and the door was closed and locked.

The raven smiled at him as he put the keys away. "I don't care how 'fine' you claim to be, okay?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke, sighed, nodded, and put his hands on his stomach in habit. "Alright, if it's for the sake of the baby…" he said and smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and took Naruto's hand and they began walking – Naruto waddled – and they headed toward the hospital.

They held hands and continued toward the hospital, and Sasuke noticed that Naruto seemed a little flustered at the moment. He looked a little pale too, now that Sasuke looked at him. "Naruto? Are you feeling okay?" he asked and squeezed the blonde's hand a bit. The boy nodded reluctantly and looked up from the ground as they neared the hospital.

-o-o-o-

"Damn, that's cold!"

"Just stay still dobe!"

"What did you call me? You asshole!" Mood swings were a bitch.

Shizune had just finished applying gel to Naruto's abdomen and he just kept bringing up complaints. "You both better stop bickering like a married couple before I don't help you anymore!" she growled at them. Both men looked up, surprised looks on their faces, and both fell silent except for Naruto's mumbling under his breath. He kept mumbling about the extra weight and such that he had to carry around. Shizune sighed and rolled her eyes, thinking of something to say. Men would just never understand how life works. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I have to put the gel on if the ultrasound is to work. You want it to work right?" she asked, sounding slightly harsh. The blonde gave her a swift nod of his head.

Sasuke was holding Naruto's hand to comfort him. Naruto hadn't let her use an ultrasound on him yet. He wanted the 'father' to know before they did anything. Now he seemed anxious and excited all at once to see what was going on inside him. "Okay, stay still for just a minute. Can you do that?" she said and he nodded again. She placed the remote like device on his stomach and moved it around a bit until she found a picture.

One person held in their breath while the other two watched quietly, one with a smile on their faces. "Was that so bad?" Sasuke asked.

"N-No…" the blonde said as he took another breath. He was staring at the screen with wide eyes. "Two?" he mouthed to Sasuke and he nodded. "Yes, two," Sasuke smiled and then they both looked to Shizune, who was quite silent.

Then words came from her mouth: "This is too amazing…" she murmured. Naruto shot her a wide grin. "Course it is!"

She sighed and turned the machine off. "You and your babies are healthy." He was glad to hear those words. "And just to give you a fair warning you should probably start taking it easy, alright? Naruto, you're getting close to you're sixth month right?" she waited while he nodded. "Stand to take it easy and make sure you take care of yourself. You're going into the third trimester, so be more careful and take it easy and stay home…" she reminded him as he began to sit up.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" he smiled and looked at Sasuke with a grin. "Sasuke will be there to take care of me! Right, Sasuke?"

Said man nodded a little hesitantly. "Sure, sure…"

Man, pregnancy sure was something else, when it wasn't you.

-OoOoOoOoO-

Something was telling him to wake up, but he didn't want to listen to it. If he was tired ad wanted to sleep, well that's what he was going to do. Apparently, his body had other plans than sleep. Naruto let his eyes flutter open, expecting some type of light on his face, but he was greeted by darkness. It confused him for a moment as his eyes began to adjust. Then he remembered he had fallen asleep on the couch later after they had left Shizune and went to the store. He was pulled from his thoughts he heard deep breathing. Naruto looked to find that Sasuke was sitting on the couch; his head leaned against the back of the couch as he slept and had had Naruto's head on his lap. The blonde smiled. Sasuke hadn't wanted to leave him uncomfortable at all. Naruto carefully got into a sitting position and watched Sasuke sleeping for a moment or two.

Right. Why had he woken up again? He placed a hand on his abdomen. Hunger; he could go for basically anything now. Naruto looked at Sasuke and sighed a bit. He didn't want to wake him at four in the morning for just some food. Naruto was sure he could find something in the kitchen by himself to eat for now.

The blonde got up carefully and went to fridge to browse around. He only saw a few things that interested him to all. Then he suddenly smiled to himself. Naruto knew what he wanted.

"Ramen," he smiled and headed for the cupboards. Naruto dug out two instant ramen cups then set them next to the sink. If he was still hungry after two of them he could eat more of them later. The blonde filled them with water and put them in the microwave. A few minutes later, he took both out and waited for them to both cool. Naruto smiled and sat down, grabbing his chopsticks and saying: "Itadakimasu!"

"What are you doing?"

Naruto almost jumped out of his seat though it was almost impossible. He looked over his shoulder to find Sasuke standing in the doorway. "Nani?" the blonde questioned. The raven rolled his eyes and walked over to the table and stood next to the chair.

"I was hungry!" Naruto whined as he put some noodles in his mouth. Sasuke smiled a bit. "I can see that, but still you scared me by leaving," the male complained. "I'm sorry!" Naruto said and looked up Sasuke.

He sighed and patted the blonde on the shoulder. "Well, I can't stop you if you have to eat, now can I?"

"Nope! I _need _to eat," he smiled, folding one hand over his abdomen. "I can't help it," he yawned and began to finish off his ramen cup. Sasuke sighed lightly and sat in the other chair to wait for Naruto to finish eating. He finished the other ramen cup and sat in his seat, rubbing his stomach. "Even morning snack…" the blonde murmured. "A little more than an early morning snack, don't you think?" the raven asked.

Before the blonde said anything, he kind of froze, and then his blue eyes widened. Sasuke watched as Naruto moved his hands off his abdomen and looked down at himself, then up at Sasuke, and back to his stomach. He heard Naruto whisper: "It happened again…"

Sasuke gave him a questioning look for a moment.

"Naruto? Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"No."

"What's wrong then? What happened?"

"They moved. I mean… it wasn't b-big, but one of them moved."

"………" Sasuke was quiet for a moment, and then he realized what the blonde was actually talking about. "Really?" the raven questioned and Naruto nodded, putting his hand back on his stomach. "It was weird…" he muttered. Something was moving inside him and he thought it was just too neat. Nothing could compare to his life now. Nothing could replace the relationship he had with Sasuke and he could handle it. He would never want to trade in these babies or his lover for anything.

Not even ramen could take this place.

-o-o-o-

**Hehehehe babies... gaybies... :3 I love gaybies... I SO wish this could happen IRL because it would be so friggin' awesome and I'd probably die x3 I love mpreg! So much more exciting than regular pregnancies!**

_**-SilverPen Sasuke**_


	8. Episode 8

I wish Naruto belonged to me

**I wish Naruto belonged to me... then mpreg would happen in the story and all fangirls around the world would have a nosebleed and be happy... unfortunately I don't own these characters, but I own the babies 8D they is so cute x3 Um, I wanted to let you know, one more chapter and the epilogue before the story is over! I just needed to let you know! READ IT SLOW, YOU'LL LIKE IT BETTER!**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Drive faster!"

"I'm trying!"

"Don't make me drive!"

"Shut up Naruto! You can't drive! You are in labor, dobe!"

"THEN DRIVE!!" Naruto screamed at the raven from the passenger seat, clutching at the sides of the seat. "No back seat driving, we're almost there," Sasuke said as he sped down a side street towards the hospital. The blonde had gone into labor just a bit ago and Sasuke couldn't stand to take his time. He had to get Naruto to the hospital before anything else got worse. Naruto was in excruciating pain and Sasuke wasn't sure if it was normal.

Naruto clutched the car seat again and groaned. Sasuke was pulling into the parking lot just as that happened and he took a spot right in the front and he literally jumped out of the car, rushing to help his boyfriend get out of the car. He helped him get to his feet and tried to help Naruto to walk towards the hospital. Sasuke had called in advance to let the hospital know who was coming in. They both saw Shizune waiting for them at the E.R. door with a wheelchair.

"Thank you so much for this!" the raven said to the women as he helped get Naruto seated.

"It's not a problem, it is my job after all!" she said and turned to wheel Naruto into the hospital with Sasuke on her heals. He wanted to push the wheelchair but he had a feeling Shizune wouldn't let him do that.

Shizune turned into another hallway and then into a room. She already had a bed and supplies set up including two warm water tubs, towels, baby supplies and supplies to help clean up and other things that could have been for Naruto. He wasn't exactly sure. The nurse turned to him and gave him a stern look. "Sasuke, you are going to stay and help me, alright?"

He looked a little startled. "I- what?"

"You have to stay and help me. We're short on working hands in the hospital today and you would have to stay anyway to support Naruto. You can do both," she said. Naruto yelled out babble again and Shizune went over and began to coo to Naruto, but Sasuke didn't understand what she was saying. "Alright Sasuke. I'm going to instruct Naruto with everything he needs to know and when I need your help, I'll let you know. For right now, just talk to him and keep him calm while I check him out." Sasuke nodded to her and headed up to where Naruto's head lay on a pile of pillows. He had labored breathing and he looked up to the raven and he reached out to hold Sasuke's hand. Naruto's eyes shined just a bit as Shizune began to hover over the blonde. Sasuke leaned down next to the bed so that they were face to face.

"I'm scared Sasuke," Naruto whispered and then he closed his eyes, gripping Sasuke's hand.

"Naruto! Your contractions are about five minutes apart! It's going fast for you. Sasuke, I'll need you right now," Shizune ordered suddenly. Sasuke blinked in confusion and he quickly kissed Naruto on the forehead before letting go of his hand and going to stand beside the nurse.

She pulled the raven along with her and began talking to him: "Okay. This is going well so far. Now we just need to get Naruto to go along with the contractions and get him farther into this. I'll instruct you what to do from here on in." Sasuke nodded to her, not sure what she was talking about but he stood there and waited while she talked to Naruto again.

"Alright. This is where everything starts. Naruto?"

"Hn. Yes!?"

"You feel the contractions? Whenever you feel those, please try and push along with them."

"From where?!"

"You know where. Just push when you feel the contractions so we can get the babies out. I know it seems odd, but you have to let yourself work with your body so then we can do out jobs."

Naruto nodded as he listened, then he gripped the sheets with his hands again. Sasuke didn't want to see him like this. He would have left, but he couldn't leave. What might happen if he left them both there? Shizune would have her hands full and Naruto would be worried and alone.

"Sasuke, when the babies get out, I'll hand one to you. Rub them so they can breathe right and wash them off in one of the tubs. Then wrap one up and lay them in one of the cribs then wait for me for the second one, alright?"

"Got it."

"Good," Shizune began reassuring Naruto, but Sasuke didn't hear her words. This was going too fast. _Their _babies were about to be born and it seemed like Sasuke just found out yesterday that Naruto had somehow gotten pregnant **(A/N:** For some of us it was minutes ago ;D**). **Sasuke suddenly snapped out of his long daze when he heard Shizune calling his name.

He spun to look at her and Naruto and then the whole village seemed to get extremely quiet for just a split second.

... Then there was so much noise.

--

There was the calling of Sasuke's name from Shizune. He could hear that along with Naruto's panting and the blonde was calling his name, too, but he was more pained. That was when he heard the crying behind his name calling. His eyes began to track the noise to its source. Shizune rolled her eyes and said something he didn't catch and she shoved something into his arms. Sasuke found himself looking down at a little baby, the mouth open in a loud wail. The raven suddenly realized what was happening. Every sound began to reach his ears.

"It's alright Naruto! Focus on you and getting the baby out!"

"AAAAAAGH! ALRIGHT!" he heard Naruto yelled at Shizune. Sasuke woke up a little more as he kneeled down on the floor and began to clean the little baby off in the one tub. Shizune was still helping Naruto along. Sasuke began to clean the little one off, figuring out in a few seconds that it was a girl. So the girl was born first. He wasn't exactly expecting a girl. He was then pulled out of his thoughts by Naruto's scream. Sasuke continued to clean off the girl until he thought she was as clean as she would get, then he wrapped her in one of the fuzzy blankets and quietly placed her in one of the two cribs. Then he went back over to Shizune and Naruto in a rushed manner.

The room was filled with the girl's crying and Naruto's curses and complaints as he worked along.

About ten minutes later, Naruto was still working with Shizune to help the little baby out. Sasuke waited for any instructions that the nurse might give him. She said nothing as she continued to tell Naruto to keep pushing. Five minutes later, there was that silence once again and then a baby's crying. Shizune handed the baby off to Sasuke right away and he went right to the tubs. This baby was a little boy. The raven quickly got him cleaned up and into the other crib. But something in the room was wrong. Something was off.

Naruto was still yelling about how the contractions felt like they were getting worse. That worried Sasuke a bit. It was like something in the room was missing. Was there something wrong? He would have to wait for Shizune to diagnose that.

"Why does it hurt!?" Naruto was yelling at her. Sasuke stood off to the side, trying to figure out what was going on.

"You're still dilated Naruto! Just keep pushing," Shizune told the blonde and he screamed, gripping the bed sheets in agony. Then he got still and he began mumbling to himself. It was quiet... too quiet and Sasuke shook his head, his eyes closed at the sight before him. Naruto yelled at Shizune, wanting to know what in the world was going on, but she wouldn't answer him. Sasuke had turned away from the scene and Naruto was now finally quiet, seeing why Shizune had gotten quiet and why his boyfriend had turned away. The blonde shook his head and tears began to stream down his face and he sniffed. Sasuke knew there was something missing in the room, and now Shizune knew, too. Naruto shouldn't have had to see it, but now he had and it was too late.

-o-o-o-

Naruto had finally fallen asleep after he had fought and refused so many times. He was okay now, and his stomach finally didn't look like a big balloon anymore. Sasuke sat by his bedside, holding one of the blonde's warm hands. It was like Naruto was always warm, but Sasuke never thought of the reason other than Naruto was just hot all the time.

He couldn't get the afternoon's image out of his mind and it was killing him to keep seeing it played over and over in his mind...

_Shizune stood there holding another baby, covered in blood and it wasn't breathing. There had been another baby that had been missed in the ultrasounds because the others were in the way. Sasuke had turned away and was facing the wall. He didn't cry about it, but he just couldn't stand to watch._

"_What's going on?" Naruto huffed and he looked up and over at Shizune. He saw the sight that Sasuke had seen and he froze in his sitting position, tears escaping from his eyes and he began to cry, shaking his head. Shizune had been crying the whole time she was holding the baby, but she wasn't crying like Naruto was._

_Sasuke listened to him complain. "What happened?! Why isn't it moving?! One of them... died..." he began to break up. He didn't know there had been another inside him, which kind of worried Sasuke. Maybe the baby had been dead the whole time. _

He had finally fallen asleep and Sasuke was seated at his bedside, waiting for him to wake. The other two babies were as healthy as ever. It was just that Naruto didn't understand what had been going on. The blonde had cried himself to sleep.

"I would have cried too..." Sasuke murmured under his breath as he sat back in his chair, letting go of the blonde's hand. Right now, Naruto was peacefully in sleep. He wasn't going to have to worry when he woke up, because he would learn the story. They had a family now and just to see the other babies would make Naruto happy. The raven knew how to make him happy.

Naruto stirred in his sleep a few times, but he didn't wake up at all. Sasuke watched him quietly, wondering if he could wake him up. It wasn't a good idea to wake up a miserable Naruto, though. Sasuke had found that out quite a few times how irritable Naruto could be when he wakes up and doesn't get enough sleep.

The raven sighed and watched the blonde quietly, wondering what he was dreaming about.

"I'm sorry Naruto... If we could have saved him, we would have..." Sasuke whispered, apologizing, but he didn't know if the blonde could hear him. He wasn't awake, so he probably didn't.

Sasuke shook his head and sat back, leaning his head against the back of the chair to stare up at the ceiling. He would have given so much to save the third. Naruto and the babies meant so much to him now... That's why he would have done anything to save him or them. He would have done anything...

He heard Naruto flip over onto his side. Sasuke looked and the blonde was facing him, his eyes open and he was staring at the raven. There was a small smile placed on his lips, but Naruto didn't look at happy as he would want. He reached out over to Sasuke's chair and took one of Sasuke's hands into his.

"You did everything you could..." he whispered to the raven. "I would have taken that as an answer... and it wasn't your fault..." Naruto murmured before he let go and pulled his hand back up to him.

Naruto smiled halfheartedly at Sasuke before he felt tired again and drifted back off into sleep...

-o-o-o-

**o3o Don't you love it when bad things happen? I have an icon on my one website that says 'I LOVE when Sasuke gets hurt.' He's a bitch and needs a damn lesson or two... how much did he hurt Naruto when he left? A lot. So much that Naruto can't even say... they love each other :\ and Now Sasuke is a bastard and he wants to take over Konoha and kill everyone... stupid teme... –mutters and walks off-**

_**-SilverPen Sasuke**_


	9. Episode 9

Naruto and Sasuke don't belong to me unfortunately

**Naruto and Sasuke don't belong to me unfortunately... their children do owo –cheers- I WANT MPREG GAYBIES NOW**

**Hehehe... go read now :3**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**(A/N:** 6 year time skip**)**

"What do you think they're doing?"

"Don't know... why don't you go ask them, Kaede?"

"I'm not a guy... you do it Yasuoto!"

Both children whispered in hushed voices as they stood at the door to their parents' room. Kaede was the young girl with long dark hair. She had bright blue eyes and sometimes it seemed like there were hints of red in the blue crystals. She was a little taller than her brother, Yasuoto. Kaede had scar like markings on her face, but only two on each side instead of three. She mostly took after her father. Yasuoto took after more like his 'mother'. He looked like 'her' with his short blonde hair. But he had coal black eyes instead of bright blue eyes. His attitude was like his father, though. Yasuoto was mostly quiet and he liked to keep to himself all the time, never asking for help. Now they were both being curious and had followed their parents to their room, watching them as they were 'playing nice' on the bed.

"I don't think we should disturb them... that's all I can say..." Yasuoto muttered and he yawned, getting up off his knees and he walked away, heading out to the living room.

Kaede made the weirdest face and her nose scrunched up on her face. "You are so scared they might yell at us!" she said and went racing after him. She took more after her 'mother's personality; always hyper and silly, playing all the time.

The siblings followed each other and sat on the couch quietly, looking at the TV, then at each other. Yasuoto raised an eyebrow and Kaede laughed. "I still say we ask what they were doing..." she insisted, being too curious for her own good.

The blonde rolled his eyes and yawned once again. "Why should we? They might be doing something important..." he muttered.

The girl laughed and poked him on the shoulder. "Aw, getting in trouble won't hurt you if it's only once, will it? Ne?"

"Fine... once..." he said and got back up.

Kaede giggled and got up, following her brother as they headed back down the hall, towards the doorway to their parents room. Yasuoto looked in and he huffed. He knew it wasn't a good idea, but Kaede wouldn't leave him alone until he cooperated with her.

They both stood there quietly, looking through the small opening of how far the door was left open. If they moved the door, it would squeak. They couldn't reveal themselves now.

Both of the people in the room were talking...

"Sasuke, you're such a baka sometimes..." one of them muttered.

"And you're a dobe... I can't help that..."

"... I hated when you used that name in school and I still hate it..." the one muttered.

"I can't help it. It's an appropriate name for you, Naruto..." Sasuke murmured. Kaede and Yasuoto watched as Sasuke stood over Naruto on the bed, both of them talking to each other quite loudly. Yasuoto wanted to leave, but Kaede would just go chasing him again.

Sasuke snickered. "Maybe we can negotiate? I like the sound of it..." he said, leaning down to kiss Naruto long and forcefully. The siblings watched with eyes wide.

Naruto muttered something under his breath that they didn't catch. Then, the raven in the room sat up off of Naruto and he began to pull his shirt off. Kaede gasped and she bumped the door, making it squeak loudly. Yasuoto was already speeding off towards the living room. Kaede stood there frozen to the spot, but as soon as she felt two pairs of eyes on her, she sped off to the living room with her brother.

The raven was frozen in taking off his shirt and Naruto stared at the door quietly. "They were watching again huh?" he asked. Sasuke nodded and he pulled his shirt fully off.

"They won't learn..." he muttered.

"Otousan!!" he heard someone yell from the living room. "Kaede hit me!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "Don't make me come in there!" he said and the children got quiet. He smiled and closed the door the rest of the way. Sasuke turned to looked at Naruto and he smiled.

"So... I forgot... where were we again?" he said as he headed over to the bed and Naruto laughed as he inched up towards him and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and Naruto kissed his cheek.

"I don't know... honestly... I don't remember..." he smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and kissed him chastely.

"Can you remind me?" Naruto whispered and trailed his hand down Sasuke's chest...

-o-o-o-

**D you stupid bitch! IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER! Okay people. I don't wanna hear that... kay? I just didn't have any more ideas for this story. At the moment I have my mind on school. I need to focus on school more unless I want to be held back... which would be bad... yes, my stories are important, but school is more important. I WANNA BE AN ARTIST SO BUG OFF :3 thank you.**

_**-SilverPen Sasuke**_

**PS: or a writer –looks around, paranoid-**


	10. EPILOGUE

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND SASUKE

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND SASUKE. However, I do own Yasuoto and Kaede owo**

**EPILOGUE**

He yawned and rolled over, feeling that there was no one else in the bed. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around. Right... Naruto had went for a doctor's appointment to make sure he was healthy even after all those years after that pregnancy.

Tsunade was being way too cautious. It was annoying Sasuke that every once and awhile that he had to wake up without Naruto being there. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head and looked out the window. It was late and his kids were probably already up. Probably chasing each other again...

Yep, there was that squeal of joy from Kaede that meant she was chasing her brother again. But then he realized that he couldn't hear feet pounding on the wooden floor. He sat up and got out of bed, grabbing a shirt and he pulled it on.

"Kaede, be quiet... you're father is still asleep..."

"Sorry, okaasan..." he heard Kaede mutter and he opened the door and headed out into the living room. He found Naruto and his children sitting on the couch. Naruto had his arms folded over his stomach and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Did I miss something this morning?" he asked and walked over to the couch and Yasuoto shifted his seat over so that Sasuke could sit next to Naruto. The blonde smiled and shook his head. "Nothing much..." he smiled.

Both of the children giggled. Naruto looked at Yasuoto and then Kaede. "Can you two do me a favor and go back to your room for a minute? Mommy and daddy need to talk alone for a minute." Kaede smiled and giggled, getting up to rush back towards her bedroom. Yasuoto followed quietly without looking back into the living room.

Sasuke gave the doorway a weird look and he turned to Naruto. "What was that about?" he questioned and looked at Naruto's hands again. He couldn't remember the last time he had made that gesture.

"Nothing!" Naruto said and smiled, leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder. He looked up at him quietly. "But, I do have some news to share with you... unless you don't want to hear it..." the blonde smiled.

He gave him a perculiar look and Naruto smiled. He reached over and pulled Sasuke's hand over and he gently laid it on top of his stomach. Sasuke pulled his hand away instantly and his eyes widened as he looked at Naruto.

"W-When?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Like, two months ago... then you gave up on it because of the kids..." he said.

The raven took in a deep breath, then let it out as a big sigh. He knew what he had felt. Naruto was gaining weight there again... Great.

The blonde giggled and leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulder again. "Yes, I know... I'm pregnant again..." he smiled and leaned up to give a kiss to Sasuke on the cheek. "The children already know..."

-o-o-o-

**8DDDDDD REVIEW NOW! PLEASE? I'm done with this story. Thanks for all the people who read and reviewed! I really love you for it! –randomly begins to hand out cookies to all who read the story- 8D**

_**-SilverPen Sasuke**_


End file.
